An unexpected turn of events
by XsandraX
Summary: A new student is coming back to Gakuen alice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the first chapter of my first gakuen alice fanfiction so please tell me what you think of it.**

**(I don't own gakuen alice)**

The lessons were finished so me and Hotaru were walking back to the dorms.

''So as i was saying we should go to Central Town tomorrow.'' Hotaru looked at me with her usual passive expression.

''And what's in it for me?

''Oh come on Hotaruuu we can go shopping!'' I then grabbed her arm.

''Don't get clingy.'' BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

After getting shot by her baka gun i fell to the ground, soon afterwards i heard foot steps and a very annoying voice.

''Oi polka'' I then readjusted my skirt and glared at him.

''Pervert!'' He smirked

''It's not my fault if you give me a full view of your panties.'' Before i could remark Tsubasa sempai and Misaki came.

''What did you do to piss her off this time Natsume?'' Natsume just shrugged it off while i hugged sempai.

''So what are you squirts up to anyway?'' After we walked and talked with Natsume reluctantly following and occasionally teasing me, we sat at a bench and drank some drinks we bought along the way at a vending machine but we suddenly turned around when we noticed some students talking loudly.

**student A: OMG is it really her? Are you sure? **

**student B: Yeah i'm sure but it's weird though, she usually doesn't attend classes.**

**student A: Oh there she is! She's coming this way!**** She always looks so beautiful and has this really cool aura around her.**

**student B: I know and i heard that she has multiple alices.**

As i followed where they were looking at i was able to see the suject of their conversation, she had fair skin, blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and with her thin and tall body she could easily be mistaken as a model. After she got closer, Misaki san looked at her and as i saw her face i saw that her eyes widened in shock.

''Sayaka?'' The girl turned towards us and smirked.

''Long time no see Misaki.'' Misaki smiled and hugged her until they were interrupted by Tsubasa.

''You shouldn't stay away for so long Sayaka.'' He looked worried so she gave him a reassuring smile.

''I'm sorry if i made you worry...Lately i've been really busy with my training outside the school, so i couldn't attend classes with everyone but now that i've finished i can finally be with you guys again! So what did i miss?

She then turned to look at me and Hotaru, when she laid her eyes on Hotaru she started studying her with her eyes and after a few seconds she smiled.

''Wow, i never thought i would ever meet Subaru's little sister!'' Hotaru looked puzzled while Tsubasa and Misaki just looked surprised.

''How did you figure it out so quickly!'' For the first time ever Hotaru seemed to be shocked and so she decided to speak up.

''How would you know that?'' Sayaka looked amused at her reaction.

''Well let's just say that me and Subaru knew each other a long time ago...'' At that point i was distracted because i had just noticed that Natsume wasn't there anymore so i started frantically searching for him until suddenly i felt a hand pat my shoulder from behind.

KYAAAAAAA! After i finished screaming i turned around to see Natsume with a satisfied smirk on his face while everyone else was just staring at me, my face turned red in anger.

''YOU EVIL FOX!''

''It's not my fault if you're such a scaredy cat, polka.'' As i was about to hit him i stopped when i heard someone giggling and when i turned i saw that it was Sayaka, when she noticed that me and Natsume were looking at her she stopped.

''Sorry, it's just that you reminded me of someone i met a very long time ago, but anyway you must be Natsume's partner, right?'' I quickly nodded, after that she told me that she was in the dangerous ability class and also told me a few stupid things that Tsubasa sempai did when he was younger, unfortunately she had to go talk to some teachers so she had to go. When she left there was an uncomfortable silence because there were so many questions to ask Misaki and Tsubasa sempai but i didn't know where to begin, thankfully Hotaru was able to do it.

''Aren' t you afraid of her? I don't know for sure but i heard that she has very powerful alices.'' Misaki took a deep sigh.

''Why should i? She's my best friend, she would never harm me, infact she is the first person i ever truly trusted in here.'' I got curious at her statement.

''What do you mean?''

''You see, when i first came here i was just 7 years old and at the time i resented my parents deeply for sending me here in exchange for money so i started doing stupid stuff like playing pranks on students and teachers, this went on for about 2 months until one evening i sat under a tree and started crying because i couldn't keep my sadness inside anymore, whilst i was crying she came and sat next to me and waited till i finished crying, we started talking and eventually i told her my past and she told me hers, in that moment i realized just how selfishly i had been acting towards everyone else so i changed myself, became friends with her and since then i always admired her.'' After she said this i was really surprised.

''Wow i can't believe that Misaki was a trouble maker.'' Tsubasa sempai nodded in agreement.

''I know, when she first told me i couldn't believe it either.'' Shortly after they left, me and Hotaru went back to the dorm, before i fell asleep i started thinking about Sayaka, for some unknown reason i couldn't stop thinking that i've seen her somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

DRIIIIIING

I moaned, i wasn't able to sleep well that night because i was wrecking my brain trying to figure out why Sayaka seemed so familiar. I picked up my clock to see the time and when i did i almost had a heart attack because it was 8:10.

''KYAAAAA! Lessons start in 20 minutes!'' Even though i did everything in a hurry and skipped breakfast i was still late so i had to get a lecture from Jin jin, after the lesson was finished i went to Anna and Nonoko's table where Nonoko was creating a new potion and Anna was reading a cookery book. They saw me they smiled cheerfully at me.

''Hey guys!''

''Hey Mikan chan! What's wrong you don't look well?''

''Yeah i hardly slept last night.''

''Are you sick?'' Anna put her hand on my forehead.

''No, it's just this girl i met yesterday. I keep having this feeling that i met her before.''

''What's her name?''

''Sayaka.'' The two girls looked shocked. ''What's wrong?''

''Oh well i suppose that it's only natural that you don't know since you've only been here for a year. We never met Makino Sayaka but there are several rumors about her, apparently she used to be the most powerful student in the dangerous ability class, she has 3 alices which are ice, electricity and the memory processing alice plus she has a very rare kind of alice type where the power can be explosive yet doesn't affect the user's life span .''

''Wow, how come i never saw here before?''

''That's because around the time Natsume and Ruka came here she transferred to a place where she could train her alices. How did you meet her anyway?''

''She's Misaki and Tsubasa sempai's friend.'' In that moment Narumi sensei walked into class and everyone went back to their seats.

''Good morning my dear students, let's begin our lesson.''

* * *

**Meanwhile in the middle school section**

Even though i had only been in class for an hour i still couldn't wait to get out of there, i was able to get along with the people that knew me before i left but the rest of them having only heard the rumors of me were very wary of me. After 2 years of training i got used to waking up at the crack of dawn, training my alice and my body, somehow it just seemed weird to be in a classroom joking around with Tsubasa. The hours were going by and i didn't even notice it was time for lunch, i was more worried about a certain person i met yesterday, to be honest her presence caught me off guard and also made me very concerned because i never thought that she would ever come to Gakuen Alice and the fact that she is here could mean trouble so i decided to ask them about it after the lessons were over.

''...so how about it?'' I snapped my head in Misaki's direction.

''What?'' She sighed.

''Seriously what's wrong with you? You've been distracted all day!''

''Sorry i guess i have a lot in my head these days. So you were saying?''

''Do you want to come with us to Central Town after the classes are over?''

''Yeah i'd love to but before we go i need to talk with Sakurano and Subaru.''

''Sure.'' Tsubasa came and sat on Misaki's desk.

''Do you want to get something to eat?''

''Yeah, let's go.''

* * *

**After the lessons in the high school section**

Subaru was sorting some papers with Sakurano until he heard foot steps approaching so he turned around and saw her Sayaka, he was really surprised to see her not only because she had left to train but because they hadn't really talked in a long while, Sakurano on the other hand was really happy to see her again so he smiled.

''It's nice that at least someone is happy to see me.'' Subaru ignored her comment.

''When did you get here?'' Sakurano added.

''Yesterday afternoon, i would have come here sooner but i was a bit busy.''

''No it's okay.'' A student came in and said something to Sakurano that made him sigh. ''Sorry but i need to take care of something, it was nice seeing you again.'' When he walked out there was an awkward silence so she decided to get to the point.

''So i met your sister yesterday.''

''What about her?''

''Not about her but about her best friend Mikan Sakura, and by the look on your face i can guess that you know who her parents are. What i want to know is, how did they find her?''

''They didn't. She came here trying to find her best friend not knowing she had an alice.''

''You know he actually looks a lot like you.'' A chill went down my spine.

''What?''

''Your little brother, even though he certainly doesn't have your powerful alices you two still look alike.'' I felt as if everything around me was crumbling down, all the efforts to keep him from coming here were in vain.

''How long has he been here?''

''He came here 2 years ago with Natsume Hyuuga. Are you going to tell him the truth?''

**flashback**

_9 years earlier_

_Sayaka had just arrived at Gakuen Alice, the Academy didn't have any problems getting her because she lived in an orphanary until now and no one seemed to know who her parents were, __because of her powerful alices the Elementary school principal already had his eyes on her and had already started prepping her for missions_. Subaru didn't know why but had this feeling that something wasn't right about her so he decided to ask Sakurano about this.

_''Hey Sakurano, can i ask you something?''_

_''Sure.''_

_''Is it just me or does that girl seem a bit weird?''_

_''What do you mean?''_

_''Well we've been here 3 years now and during this time we've seen many kids without parents, all of them always have the same look in their eyes but Sayaka doesn't it's like hers is completely different.''_

_''Are you saying you don't think that she is an orphan?''_

_''Exactly.''_

_''That doesn't make any sense, i mean why would she lie about this?''_

_''I don't know but i'm going to find out.''_

_Subaru closed his book and started following her, at the end of the day he was exhausted and irritated because he had been following her all day yet he didn't find any clues. Suddenly someone knocked on her door, it was one of her classmates, whatever they were talking about it seemed important so she went somewhere else, just when he was about to give up he noticed something, her door was slightly open. He knew what would have happened if someone had found out about this but he just couldn't resist so he went in. Inside the room he started searching for any kind of information, after 5 minutes he was about to call it quits until something caught his eye, he opened the drawer and inside were a couple of pictures and a bracelet with an alice stone on the inside of the bracelet there was 'Sumika' carved in it.  
_

_''What are you doing in my room?'' Subaru held the bracelet in his hands trying to make sense of it._

_''Why did you lie to everybody?''_

_''Does it really matter to you? You're just going to tell everyone anyway, right?'' Subaru looked at her, his guts told him that she wasn't a bad person so he decided to trust his instincts. _

_''Alright let's make a deal__ then_, if you tell me the reason why you did this we can keep this between us.'' Even though she was a bit suspicious she knew that in the end this was her only option.

_''Okay.''_

_''Is this your family?'' He said pointing at the picture._

_''Yeah.''_

_''What happened to them?''_

_''My dad died when i was 5 and i don't have the faintest idea of where my mom is.''_

_''What about your brother?''_

_''My mother gave him to a nice couple before she left.''_

_''Why did she leave you?''_

_''After my dad's death my mom became practically obsessed with finding the people who killed him. The only problem was that she didn't know in just how much danger she put us until it was too late, they started coming after us so my mother decided to change our identities and to give us up in order to finish what she started.''_

_''I'm sorry, it must have been tough. Why couldn't the people who adopted your brother adopt you too?''_

_''Because if i did i would have put him in more danger than he already was. Do you know how long it took for this school to find me? 4 days. The only thing that my dad wanted for me and my brother was to have a normal and happy life, but with the alices i have i can never do that but my brother still can. It would have been selfish of me to stay with him and to take that away from him, at least this way one of us can have a happy life that doesn't involve this school.''_

**end flash back**

''I don't know yet but i have to figure it out soon.'' She was about to leave but Subaru grabbed her arm.

''You don't have to do this on your own.''

She yanked her arm out his grip and walked out of the room, Subaru slammed his hands on the desk in frustration, he couldn't understand why his heart alway betrayed him when she was around. Sayaka was walking outside of the high school building thinking about what he said before at one point she started clutching her bracelet, it felt like a nightmare because all the things that were never supposed to happen were happening right now, she just wished that if she closed her eyes so when she reopened them things would go back to how they used to be. She felt a bit bad that she stormed out of the room like that but in that moment she couldn't handle all of this, so she was really happy that she would be going shopping with Misaki because she desperately needed to unwind.


End file.
